Springfield Armory XD
The , also known as the HS 2000, is a polymer-framed, short recoil operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol introduced in 1999 by Springfield Armory, though it was originally designed by HS Produkt. The HS 2000 is used by the Croatian military and the Iranian secret service, but it is not the same as the Springfield XD. The Springfield XD is the civillian version of the HS 2000, with upgraded sights and a better finish, resulting in a higher price. The XDm series takes it a step further, utilizing competition-grade parts and redesigned grip profile. The XDs, the single-stack version of the XDm, has a pronounced grip texture and is popular for concealed-carry. History The HS2000 traces its roots back to a service pistol known as the PHP (Prvi Hrvatski Pištolj or First Croatian Pistol), which was first produced in Croatia by privately owned industrial parts firm I. M. Metal in 1991. Designed by a team led by Marko Vuković, the PHP was considered to be a solid design, but early versions were plagued by quality issues, due in large part to the difficulties of manufacturing during the Yugoslav war. Vuković's team continued to tweak and improve the design over the next decade, releasing the HS95 (Hrvatski Samokres or Croatian Pistol) in 1995, and the HS2000 in 1999. The HS2000 was adopted by the Croatian military and law enforcement as a standard issue sidearm and continues to fill that role today. The pistol was initially exported to the US market by Intrac and distributed by HSAmerica who sold the pistol in 9 mm as the HS2000. Originally for years gun owners laughed at the HS2000s, which were cheap pistols, going around $200 when they were first imported. Many claimed that they looked like a 1911 and Glock combination from Croatia, and were dubbed the "Croaker" as a result. This did little to help the success of the pistols and, aside from ridicule from the gun industry, the HS2000 achieved little success or attention from the west, much like the Daewoo DP51. However, in 2002, Springfield Armory, Inc. negotiated licensing rights to the US market, and changed the name to the XD-9 (X-treme Duty 9×19mm Parabellum). Springfield Armory has since expanded the line to include ten models in three different calibers and five different cartridges, seven barrel lengths, and six finishes (black, black bi-tone, olive drab, olive drab bi-tone, flat dark earth,and flat dark earth bi-tone). In 2006, the industry press awarded the XD-45 the title of Handgun of the Year from both American Rifleman magazine and The Shooting Industry Academy of Excellence. The XDm series of pistols won Handgun of the Year again in 2009. Since it was originally created in 1991, the Springfield XD and HS2000s have become some of the most popular pistols on the market today. Design details The XD is a striker-fired pistol that operates on the short recoil principle. It features a polymer frame and a grip safety, which prevents the weapon from firing or cycling when it is not depressed. The HS2000 is a short recoil-operated locked breech striker fired semi-automatic pistol. Most HS2000s have dual captive recoil springs; however, the XDM and Tactical 5 in (130 mm) models have non-captive springs. They use a polymer frame with steel inserts, mounting rail and trigger-mounted safety. An indicator protrudes from the rear of the slide when the striker is cocked. A loaded chamber indicator pivots up on top of the slide when a round is in the chamber being both visual and tactile. An ambidextrous magazine release is also standard. Take down of the pistol is through a lever on the left side of the frame that rotates up, allowing the slide to move forward off the frame. This is very similar to the mechanism of take down as seen in pistols manufactured by SIG-Sauer. All HS2000s and XDs have a grip safety along with their trigger safety that will not allow the pistol to fire without depressing a lever on the rear of the grip. This feature is present on some older pistols such as the M1911, however few modern pistols include a grip safety. Many critics of the XD claim that the pistols are overengineered and do not need a grip safety, however this is not so. Because the striker must be fully cocked at all times in order for the pistol to operate, (why the XD introduced a striker indicator) this results in the need for a grip safety, so as to decrease the odds of a discharge when not needed, just as long as the pistols are held with a proper grip, the gun will fire. The recoil spring guide rod also acts as a standoff device, as the end of the rod protrudes from under the barrel and keeps the slide in battery when pressed against an object such as someones's chest in contact-distance self-defense situations. This prevents the slide from being moved back because the device pushes the surface area of objects away from the slide, thus increasing the chance that the gun will function normally. In addition to the trigger and grip safeties, there are three other safeties on the HS2000. The drop safety prevents the striker from releasing if the gun is dropped or exposed to a significant impact. An out of battery safety prevents firing unless the slide is completely in battery. Further, as of 2008, 4 in and 5 in XD .45 ACP Service models are available with an optional ambidextrous frame-mounted thumb safety. This option is now available in 9mm, .40 and .45 ACP pistols. The factory-standard trigger has a travel of 13 mm (0.5 in) and is rated at 25 N (5.6 lbf) to 30 N (6.7 lbf). The HS2000, except for the XDS variant, is fed by staggered-column detachable box magazines that are made of polished stainless steel with a polymer basepad. The empty weight of a standard-sized HS2000 box magazine is 80 g (2.8 oz). After heat treatment the metal parts are finished with a proprietary nitriding process called Tenifer Plus+. This finish is characterized by extreme wear and corrosion resistance; it penetrates the metal, and treated parts have similar properties even below the surface to a certain depth. The Tenifer Plus+ process produces a matte gray-colored, non-glare surface with a 64 Rockwell C hardness rating (by comparison, an industrial diamond has a rating of 70 HRC) and a 1,200–1,300 N/mm2 tensile strength. This finish makes the HS2000 particularly suitable for individuals carrying the pistol concealed, as the highly chloride-resistant finish allows the pistol to better endure the effects of perspiration. XDm series HS Produkt's latest generation of XDM pistols are an improvement to their predecessors. The most noticeable differences between the previous XD models are the XDM's interchangeable back-straps and match-grade barrel. The first XDM was produced in .40 S&W, holding 16 rounds in the magazine and one in the chamber. This gun was soon followed by the 9mm, which holds 19+1, and .45 ACP, which holds 13+1. XDMs are also produced in compact pistols in .40 S&W, .45ACP and 9mm with 3.8" (97mm) barrels. Recently XDM has produced a competition series in 9mm, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP with a 5.25" barrel, remotely resembling the 5" tactical XD pistols. The XDM series of pistols won Handgun of the Year in 2009. The 3.8 inch model is also available with a compact magazine that holds 9 rounds that reduces grip length by one inch for a more comfortable conceal carry option. All XDM series of pistols comes with Match Grade Barrel, Match Grade Trigger and ambidextrous magazine release. Match Grade Barrels are match "tighter" tolerances, perfectly machined, precision cut, air-gauged and custom fitted for perfect accuracy and "competition" ready. The XDM is a polymer framed handgun with full steel inserts and a mounting rail. While cosmetically looking superior to the original XD guns with its notably "all terrain" grip pattern, the angle and depth of each contour in the grip has been calculated for maximized control vertically, horizontally and torsionally. The Major Grasp Slide Serrations were modified for a better more penetrating grasp. All XDM pistols come with grip and trigger safety mechanisms, a loaded chamber indicator at the top of the gun just behind the barrel, and match grade barrels. A traditional manual safety is an optional feature. The surface of the metal has undergone a Melonite treatment, a salt bath nitriding process which leaves a hard, corrosion-resistant surface. Unlike the previous generation of XD handguns, the XDM does not require pulling the trigger to disassemble the gun, making field stripping safer and faster. Seeing as how they are designed for professional competition, the weapons come with a plethora of extras in the box, including three magazines, a holster, a manual, a magazine loader and a lock, among others. XDMs are used by the following countries: Austria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Dominican Republic, Greece, Hungary, Indonesia, Iraq, Italy, Luxembourg, Macedonia, Malaysia, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Romania, Slovenia, Slovakia, Spain, Thailand, Turkey and the United States. XDs series In January 2012, Springfield announced a new variant, to be marketed as the XD-S, designed specifically for concealed-carry. While it shares many features with the original XD and XDM, its specifications differ in several important ways. It does not have as many features as a typical XDm. The XDs has a new Pre-Set trigger and a disassembly fail-safe, neither of which are currently incorporated into the XD or XDm models. The Fail-Safe Disassembly prevents the disassembly lever from being manipulated when there is a magazine in the pistol. Conversely, when the disassembly lever is up, a magazine cannot be inserted into the pistol. This model, at only 1 in (25 mm) wide and initially available only in .45 ACP, is specifically designed for concealed carry. The XDs .45 ACP has a single stack magazine with a 5 + 1 capacity (with an optional 7 + 1 magazine available) and a 3.3 in (84 mm) barrel. In January 2013, Springfield unveiled the XDs in 9mm. It is identical to the .45 ACP model in size and features. The only differences being that XDs 9mm has a single stack magazine with a 7 + 1 capacity (with an optional 9 + 1 magazine available) and the 9mm is marginally heavier due to a smaller hole in the barrel, which results in more metal being left behind. The XDs is the first and only single-stack XD from Springfield Armory. In addition to the inherently slim nature of the design, the frame is a short sub-compact style, and the barrel is just 3.3 or 4.0 inches. The XDs Single Stack took the popular ergonomics and grip designs from the XDm and took it a step further. The XDs features the grip texture of the XDm, only made thicker. The XDs also features two interchangeable backstraps. The XDs also features a fiber optic front sight and two white-dot rear sight align quickly and provide a clear sight picture for accurate shooting. The trigger on the XD-S Single Stack is taken from the XDm series. Springfield Armory XDm compact Gallery XDM9389CBHC 15.jpg XDM9389CBHC 1200x782.png Springfield-3.8''-1.jpg Variants *Other variations are available from the Springfield Armory Custom Shop. *10-round capacity CA compliant magazines are available for all models except the XDS. Category:Pistols